


a radom draft

by Frankenskr



Category: Red Sea Operation(Hong Hai Xing Dong)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: Gu Shun was shot, Li needed to make sure he stayed conscious for the still-not-coming medical assistance.





	a radom draft

“Medic!!”

Li was pressing his friend’s chest with all the strength he could put to his arms. His chest felt the pain as well —— a pain that he couldn’t imagine, yet keep imagining.

“Medic!!”

He yelled again, for LuChen, or any other medical assistance he could get. Then he remembered that LuChen would not come, he would not come for him and GuShun anymore.

Li felt helpless, dreadful, fear. All of them the normal reactions of a human being. But he was not just a human being. He was a Jiaolong team member. He searched for all the things he could do to prolong GuShun’s life.

His _life_?

His life.

“Medic!!!” He cried, checking the communication.

“You’re too loud. That’s annoying.”

Li’s hands was suddenly covered by GuShun’s. Weirdly, his body recognized GuShun’s touch, even at a chaos like this —— he calmed down immediately. He didn’t realized he had been shaking all the time since GuShun fell down.

“Please don’t die.” Li blurted something childish.

GuShun laughed with nasty blood flying around. “A gunshot like this wouldn’t kill me, dear.”

“Please don’t bleed.” Li blurted again with a horrible vacuum in his heart. GuShun was bleeding his heart dry.

“This I can do nothing about. But I’m trying.” GuShun’s words were nearly unrecognizable, “You can’t get panic every time your mate is down, LiDong. This situation is extremely normal in a battle field——”

“Just shut up. If you say things like this again, I will move my hands away. It’s just not the time, GuShun, not the time.”

“Goodness, you’re so bossy.”

Li cracked a light laugh with tears, again, he was not aware were there. “You say I’m bossy? Me?”

“Just admit it. You’re possessive about me.”

“I can’t fucking live without you.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Now who is the bossy one here.” Li said unimpressively, “Just stop talking. Reserve some strength.”

“Yes, you can.” GuShun said again, his face suddenly blank, “Because I want you to.”

They fell into silence for a few seconds. GuShun’s conscious was visibly fading away. Li had forgotten to panic, only a dead, numb feeling left. He started to have his logic back. He searched for means to keep GuShun’s conscious in place, and he chose the cruelest one.

As long as it was the most useful.

He kissed Gu, bites his lips, chased his tongue, and tasted his blood.

When he finished——kind of, and pulled away a little, GuShun was staring at him hard, amazingly hard. His eyes vivid, making Li’s heart pounding again.

“Medic is coming.” Li breathed.

“Not as useful as you.”

“Keep alive, or you won’t get this again.”

GuShun sneered, eyes deep, weak, bitter, and complicated. Then they set on Li’s lips. “These are quite kissable. Maybe another one as a bargain? Considering that I’m dying, I deserve some sugarplum.”

“When you wake again in the hospital, okay.”

GuShun rolled his eyes.

 

Jiaolong was sent to Syria 2 days after that hard fight. GuShun was delayed in North Africa due to his gunshot. When he finally opened his eyes on a bed with an oxygen mask after over 3 days, he was relieved —— so he still got the chance to get Li’s kiss. He was not sure before.

He was familiar and used to hospital’s smell and the background noise well enough. And actually he knew Li’s feelings when he was shot —— he had been in both places.

But he definitely did not kiss and was not kissed by any other of his formal partners in order to stay (or to be pulled back in) conscious. So that’s new.

They reunited 2 months later in a training field. He of course was warmly welcomed by the team which means he was mocked for losing his Executive Sniper position to LiDong. Li was the last one approaching him —— this was kind of tacitly arranged by everyone ——like he belonged to his watcher.

“So, you return for the ‘bargain’, I guess.”

“You’re giving it to me here?” GuShun faked a coarse surprise. Flirting, challenging, and grouching at the same time.

And to his real surprise, to their both, maybe, Li stepped forward and kissed him. His hand ghosted on Gu’s chest like he was looking for the wound that brought them to this. A sniper or a watcher was always sharp about their surroundings. They knew everyone around was ignoring them.


End file.
